Liar, Liar
by TheatreOfDreams
Summary: Chad Dylan Cooper had never taken the blame for anything before... and now that he had... well lets just say... R&R? CxS
1. In Love

**

* * *

**

A/N: This is my first ever SWAC fanfic, so don't flame me please =)

In love...

* * *

Sonny Monroe stared at herself in the mirror, smiling. Her hair was falling naturally onto her shirt, which was just a plain dark blue. Her cheeks held a slight flush and she wore no makeup. In her mind she looked happy, because that's how she felt. She turned away from the image with a bounce in her step and began to bob down the steps of Chad's Beverly Hills home. She was on her way to meet Chad, it was their one year anniversary and she felt simply euphoric. She and Chad were more in love than ever and to Sonny, it felt great.

When she reached the door, she gave the doorman a big smile. She did the same for the limo driver, even slipping him a twenty dollar bill. As she rode toward the small park where she and Chad had had their first date so many months ago, she thought about how perfect her life had been since that very day. The song playing on the radio was saying "So far, so great" and that is exactly how Sonny felt.

They arrived shortly, and Sonny stepped out of the limo. She took in a breath of fresh air before striding confidently into the field that was dotted with cottonwoods. A giant smile grew on her face and her heart swelled when she spotted Chad. He was leaning against her favorite tree, dressed just as casual as she was. She ran over to him, the feeling never wavering.

"Hey." She breathed, giving him a hug and a peck on the lips.

"A peck?" he asked, like he was insulted. She shook her head at him, and then jumped into a full on kiss. There lips connecting brought on an electrical surge, just like every other kiss they'd shared. He pulled back after a few seconds. "Aren't we eager," he said, laughing.

"Whatever Chad," she said lightheartedly.

"Happy anniversary," he said smiling, with the identical flush in his cheeks that Sonny had. He pulled a rose out from behind his back. "I love you Sonny," he whispered, more seriously. Sonny took the rose and twirled it in her fingers twice, bubbling over with happiness.

"I love you to, Chad Dylan Cooper," she whispered, throwing her arms around him.

"Mmm," he sighed. About a minute later he spoke again. "Shall we walk? It's a beautiful night." He let her go, keeping her hand.

"Let's." They walked hand in hand for about two hours, reminiscing about the past year and talking about the future. All the while each one enjoying every minute of it.

"Sonny?" Chad said, stopping in a spot where the trees were absent and the sky was shining with tiny silver slivers.

"Yes," Sonny said, he voice wavering at Chad's strange tone.

"I have to tell you something." He sighed, looking down at their intertwined hands.

"What is it Chad?" Sonny said, concern covering her voice.

"It's just that…" he trailed off. "You're not going to want to hear this."

"Chad, are you breaking up with me?" Sonny said weakly, her eyes widening.

"No, no. But you might want to--"

She cut him off. "I would never—"

"Wait, just let me tell you first." Chad was very serious now, his eyes hard.

"Alright." Sonny was on the verge of tears.

"I cheated on you, way back in the first month we dated." He paused, but the words hadn't sunk into Sonny's mind yet. They stood for a moment, and then the words poured out of Chad's mouth. "With Tawni. Originally we were together first. She wanted me to go on a date with you as a joke, to sort of bring you up and then crush you. She was jealous of you." Sonny's mouth was hanging open. "And so I did it, but then… But then I started to really fall for you. And now… Now I really do love you." He looked up at her, for the first time during the whole conversation. His eyes now shone with regret and remorse. But that wasn't enough for Sonny, and it was a few seconds before she found the ability to speak.

"Are you sure about that Chad?! Or is this all a big lie?!" She yelled, tears streaming down her heartbroken face. "You know I really thought you were a good guy. I really thought that you loved me. And now it was all for nothing, a whole year for nothing! Well you've accomplished one thing at least; you're a hell of a good actor. You sure had me fooled." And with that she ran away from Chad, away from the park and the starry night, away from her life that had just crumbled to the ground.

"Sonny!" Chad yelled after her, but she was already gone.

* * *

**A/N: So did you like it? I'm not sure whether or not to continue... Tell me if its up to standard please! =)**

* * *


	2. Blame

_Blame_

* * *

_Didn't take long, for me to lose the trust, and these four walls came down around us -Miley Cyrus_

* * *

She heard Chad call her name, but Sonny wasn't turning around. She was running; to where she didn't know; but she had to run. She had to try anything to get away from this suffocating feeling in her chest. Crystal tears were falling in streams down her face and her breaths were coming in short puffs. Her chest hurt with every step, but she didn't care. The only thing she wanted right now was to feel nothing, nothing at all ever again.

Suddenly her vision cleared and she froze. Before her was the clearing, the clearing where Chad had taken her to have the picnic on their first date. She could see the scene now, as if it were a film playing just for her. Chad threw a grape at her, laughing, and then she'd jumped on him. That's when they'd had their first kiss. Sonny shut her eyes in panic. But the images wouldn't leave her alone, they burned in her mind. _It was all a lie _a voice whispered, and anger flared up inside her. She made contact with the nearest tree, crying out as she busted one of her knuckles. Her legs then gave a hefty shake, giving up on holding her. She clattered to the ground, shuddering. Curling up in a ball, she let the tears fall like a river. Like a river that she hoped would flush away all the pieces of her broken heart.

**

"Oh my..." The words slipped from Tawny's mouth in a whisper. She stood above Sonny, who wasn't looking so good. She was curled up on the grassy floor of the clearing, eyes closed. Though she appeared to be sleeping, it didn't look very peaceful. Her mouth was slightly parted, pale lips trembling as she pulled in small amounts of air. She held her chest tightly, probably trying to hold down the periodical convulsions that shook her. Her right hand was covered in blood, mixed with dirt. Sonny's face was covered in tear stains, even still some tears leaked out. Her hair was in a mess behind her, and the ends were damp.

Tawny silently picked up Sonny's phone and dialed Marshall's number; he picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"I found her." Tawni stated, her voice a little shaky.

"Well? Why isn't she here?" he said, annoyed at Tawni's description.

"Ummm… She's taking personal day," Tawni half lied.

The producer exploded. "She can't take a personal day! We are a LIVE show! You can't just go around taking personal days! Get her on the pho—"

"She is unable to come in today Marshall, you're going to have to find a replacement," Tawny cut him off, pressing the 'end' button on Sonny's phone. She then knelt down onto her knees, and reached for Sonny's shoulder. "Sonny?" She whispered, shaking her shoulder gently. She didn't move. "Sonny." She said again, giving her shoulder a sharper shake. Still nothing. "Alright then," Tawny muttered. She dug her arms underneath Sonny's convulsing torso and lifted. She moved maybe an inch off the ground before Tawni had to put her back down, she definitely couldn't lift her on her own. Pulling out Sonny's phone again, Tawni resorted to calling for help. She scrolled down the contacts, looking for someone to call. Chad's name popped up. _Of course, _she thought. Clicking call she stood and waiting while the rings went by. _One, two, three… _"Sonny!?" His voice was urgent, and raspy with lack of sleep.

"It's Tawni. Sonny's… well Sony's not well." She said, frowning.

"Where is she?" Chad whispered, worry now coating his tone.

"We're in Roxbury Park. Sonny's passed out on the ground…" She trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

Chad didn't need to hear anything else. "I'm on my way."

Five minutes later Chad burst into the clearing, not looking so Chad-tastic. His eyes were red and held a sort of wild worry, matching his overly mussed hair. His walk was haggard, like he wasn't completely there. He wore a long tee shirt and sweats. Chad Dylan Cooper never wore sweats.

"Chad ar—are you alright?" She said, her voice stuttering.

"I'm fine." He muttered, looking around. "Where's Son—" He broke off, spotting her on the ground. He had to swallow back the liquid rising in his throat. Right then and there he knew inside himself that her fragile body was never meant to twist this way; the beautiful features were never meant to look that way. "I'll take her from here, you can go." He whispered, ushering Tawni off. She half ran from the scene, clearly a little disturbed. Chad was itching to nurse Sonny, dying to fix up her contorted frame, but he knew that it would do no good.

And the whole time he held her on the way back to his house; the whole time he packed up all her things and laid them by the door. The whole time he wrote his little note to the doorman… Every second he couldn't shake the feeling that this was completely and utterly his fault. He had done this to her, he had made her this way. All in one night he'd broken her, and it killed him, it really did. Chad Dylan Cooper had never taken the blame for anything before. And now that he had… now that he had, it was a lot worse than he'd expected…

* * *

**A****/N: Poor Chad =( And poor Sonny =( Don't you agree? ... Well at least I got an update up finally =) Sorry for taking so long.... Review? Please?**


	3. Nightmare

**Stupid Sonny**

_Something's gone terribly wrong, you're all I wanted. – Taylor Swift _

Sonny woke up in Chad's estate on the couch in the game room. She opened her eyes, bewildered as she took in the scene surrounding her. Hey eyes rested on one of the portraits of Chad hanging on the wall… _Chad. _ It all came flooding back to her, her excitement, the slow motion breaking of her heart, the pain… She got up abruptly with the strong intent, or more so need, to leave. She sped up as she came closer, almost running. The house was making her sick. She was so focused on getting out that she hadn't heard the doorman call her name.

"Ms. Munroe?" He called again. This time Sonny stopped, wiping her face before turning toward the man she'd smiled at so giddily just the day before. That seemed like ages ago. "He asked me to give this to you." He said, handing her an envelope that Sonny recognized; they'd always used these envelopes to answer their fan mail.

She nodded her thanks and walked as fast as she could out that door, knowing she could very well never enter it again. She kept on walking down his street till she couldn't see the house anymore, she walked without really seeing. She didn't care that her jeans were ripped and her hair was a mess. She didn't care that her right hand hurt a whole lot because it didn't compare to the ever present suffocation that was taking place in her chest. Nothing mattered to her but getting out, getting away from it. From the pile of rubble that used to be her oh so perfect life.

By the time she finally sat down on a bench tears were silently running down her face and her feet were quite sore in her sandals. She stared at the letter on her lap, her name, _Sonny Monroe, _was written in Chad's handwriting on the front. Hands shaking, she slowly opened the back and slipped the letter out. She carefully unfolded the expensive parchment and read the contents.

_Sonny,_

_I love you, so much. I am so sorry._

_I sent all your stuff back to your Mom's old apartment, the one she used before she moved back to Wisconsin. There is a key in the envelope; you can live there if you like. _

_Just let me explain things, give me a chance. If you are willing to, meet me at our spot tomorrow at 5 pm._

_I love you, always,  
Chad_

Sonny stared at the letter, not really comprehending what it said. She read it again, and again, and again. She read it till her tears soaked the page and the words began melding together. She wanted to call him. Right then and there. Ask him how he could do this. She was so convinced; little did she know it was all about Tawni, not her. How could she have been so stupid and naïve to think that someone, especially Chad, would love her? The only one Chad loved is Chad. The urge to hit herself came over her and she trembled with anger, at herself, at Chad, at the world. Pulling out her cell she noticed about 15 missed calls, _great, _she thought. They were all from Marshall. She pressed end, not caring or wanting to call him back. Taking deep breathes she calmed herself. Pulling the key out of the envelope she resisted the urge to throw it down the man hole in the street and put it safely in her pocket. She hailed a cab and gave him the address.

_It is gonna be okay, _Sonny thought. _It's gonna be okay, it's gonna be okay. _Though she didn't believe it, she continued to tell herself that. The truth is, she was unsure if she'd ever be the 'okay' again. The only thing that had really mattered in her life for the last year was Chad, and now the fact that it could be, or was gone. Had never even existed... She felt far away, not even there. It was like a dream, or nightmare that she couldn't escape. This was her new reality, all in the course of a night, everything was gone. It was just her, not 'Sonny and Chad', just Sonny. Stupid, naïve Sonny…

* * *

**A/N: SO I finally got my computer in my room back so I can write again! win ! Sorry its been so long, I got a virus! =( Anyway it's a little short but it's here. I'll be updating a lot faster now!~ yay! Review? Please? =)**


End file.
